fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Satan Soul (Spell)
|image= |kanji=サタンソウル |romanji= Satan Sōru |parent magic=Take Over |parent item= |user=Mirajane Strauss }} Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) is a Take Over Spell as well as the name of Mirajane Strauss's form of Take Over. Description One of Mirajane's most powerful spells, as well as the source of her epithet “''The Demon''”, Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, she released a large Magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Mirajane’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 14-15 In such state, her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elfs. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changes, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has lighter-coloured edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulder are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 16-20 Using this spell is extremely exhausting for Mirajane, so much that she cannot execute it in consecutive reprises.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 6 Special Features Flight: In this form, Mirajane is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat’s, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 18-19 Enhanced Durability: This form increases Mirajane's natural durability, allowing her to take multiple powerful explosions from Azuma in consecutive reprises, emerging almost unscathed and remaining active to continue the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 10-14 Enhanced Speed: While in this form, Mirajane's speed increases to the point where, after sprouting her wings, she could easily deliver a powerful punch to Freed, even with the help of his own wings and a large distance between them, before he could react. During her fight with Azuma, she could similarly deliver a powerful kick into his stomach before he had the chance to react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 10 Enhanced Strength: When employing her demonic powers, Mirajane's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 18 When her fist clashed with Freed’s while the latter was in his own demonic form, a powerful shockwave was generated, which destroyed the ground below them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 5 She was also able to block a punch from Elfman while he was in Full-Body Take Over with one hand.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 - Anime Only References Navigation